


【团兵】豢养

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>它的副标题是《包养》和《史总和他小白脸的情史》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】豢养

埃尔温没有回去的习惯，所以来的时候并不是事先打招呼。里维对空旷的屋子也没有什么感情，权当一个片瓦遮头的地方，住了两年，每天都会坚持打扫，屋子太大，耗时也长，但他就是有那个精力和功夫。

下班回来已经是晚上的九点，他洗了澡，独自面对黑漆漆的空间，在朦胧的睡意中听到钥匙在锁孔转动的声音。

打开灯的时候，从沙发的角落里探出半张脸来看着男人。

”怎么不开灯？“埃尔温问，稍微扯开领带，走向他。

”费电。“他回答，收紧裹在身上的羊毛毯，重新陷入沙发里。他光着脚，小巧的脚趾露在外面，跟冰冷的空气接触，埃尔温坐落他身旁，点起一根烟。”开暖气吧。“他说，随手翻开茶几上摆放的杂志，并没有去看他。

这个月第三次过来，跟往常一样进门，脱鞋，西装扔在椅背上，沉默地休息片刻。然后靠近他，嗅他身上干净的香皂气息，吻他的脖颈和锁骨，抱着他，冰冷的手指探入衣底，里维受不了突然的刺激而颤栗，喘着，分开双腿让男人进入他的身体。

他们很少接吻，尽管在性爱进行到如火如荼的时候。里维喜欢将脸偏到一边，咬着唇隐忍被男人挤迫出来的呻吟。但埃尔温的动作实在激烈，他被迫往后撤退，可男人追上来，急速而猛烈的顶撞又把它们冲散，把声音扯得断断续续的。没有理智。他把他的手臂捏得很紧，却丝毫不见他在痛。

没有表情，没有心。里维是这么想的。他快要忘记怎么跟埃尔温相识。只是依稀记得那是两年前发生的事。他们在面试里见过一面，年会又见了一面。他对他几乎没有什么印象，里维生性孤僻，只想做个兢兢业业的小职员，度过漫长的职业生涯，知道他的名字对他来说已然足够，里维不觉得他们这辈子会有过多牵扯。

然而一场雨打破了这个世俗的规则。那日下午的雨的确来势汹汹，里维没有带伞只好站在公司门口，漫长的等待中，一辆黑色魅影从雨里缓缓驶来，停在他身前。

车窗落下，男人耀眼的金发在压抑的气氛里显得充盈，”上车吧。“ 他说，随意看他一眼，叫人念念不忘的那种。

里维从来没见过这么深邃的眼睛。无法抵御那片幽蓝的蛊惑，鬼使神差就上了车。他们交谈了几句，都是你问我答，唯独最后里维开口让他停在十字路口。不能再进去了。里面是纵横交错的巷子，他的魅影进不去，里维也不想他进去。

他又在公司稳当干了一个月，过了试用期变成职工，工资按照约定提上去，那天发生了两件事，他把户里大半的钱转到另一张卡上，他在下班的时候遇到了埃尔文。

男人主动约他去吃饭，里维并不是不知天高地厚的人。他们身份的悬殊注定其中必然另有隐情，不出其然，在那家里维永远没机会进去的高级餐厅里，埃尔温对仍显得拘谨的他表明了意图。里维十分镇定地喝了一口葡萄酒，淡淡的目光扫过男人左手无名指上的银色光环。

”没关系吗？“他问男人，没有什么表情。

埃尔温从口袋里掏出一根钥匙，放在桌面上向他移过去，动作极致优雅。他脸上有浅淡的笑意，那么友好，那么摄人心魄。却感受不到丝毫温度。里维瞥了一眼，他有些郁闷，甚至是烦躁。

”你先跟我去一个地方吧。“他说，没有立刻收下那副钥匙。

他带着埃尔温去到市内一所二级医院，已经建立很久了，设施老化严重。他们在走在安静的走廊上，白炽灯照映斑驳的墙面，水泥地面也混沌不清，好像很久都没人清扫一般蒙了一层灰。里维在一间病房前停下脚步，埃尔温在他身后，他转过去看了他一眼，然后推开门，一股刺鼻的药水味立刻灌进鼻腔，里维走到一张病床前，上面躺着一个骨瘦如柴的女人，眼窝和脸颊凹陷，颧骨高高的突出，一头凌乱的黑色头发让脸色显得更加苍白，不，是灰白，完全看不出血色。

里维把女人干枯的手放进被子里，又帮她换了一瓶药水。他抬头看向站在门口未曾踏入病房半步的埃尔温，灰蓝的眼睛里什么都没有，他说，”这是我母亲。“

男人点点头，里维不想知道他在想什么，于是什么都没说。

他陪了昏睡在病床上的母亲一会儿，才跟男人离开。埃尔温问他，你的母亲得了什么病。里维回答得很干脆，HIV，晚期。男人沉吟片刻，对他笑了笑，”那得选一家负责任的关怀医院才行。“

里维就此同意成为房子的新主人，埃尔温按照约定支付了他拖欠的治疗费用，给他母亲安排了一家市内顶级的关怀医院。一切不过是几天之内完成的事情，这并不是里维第一次体会到金钱的威慑力，但这次他要付出相应的代价，比以往更要深重，他必须抱以感恩戴德的心意去回报这个男人。

埃尔温又将房子过户给他，里维全然接受。临走前男人递了张卡片给他，”按你喜欢的来吧。“说完他便离开，剩下里维一个人面对空空如也的四面墙。里维不懂这个男人究竟看上自己哪一点，也许是相貌？他笑了笑，因为实在很好笑。

这可能是他这辈子最幸运的事情，他住在市内最繁华的地段，开着男人送他的车子上班。两个月以后他升职了，成了经理助手，大多数时间能够自由计划，享受到以往未曾拥有的美好生活。唯一觉得遗憾的是半年之后母亲的辞世，他没能赶上见她最后一面，她离开这个世界的时候，里维正和另一个男人在床上翻云覆雨。

对于母亲的死，里维很是难过。但他把这种感情演绎得很好，没有谁看出来，连埃尔温都没有。

他们的关系是保密的，即使没有签任何协议，里维都明白得很。他会故意跟埃尔温上下班的时间错开，绝对不会有人看见他们同时出现在一起。埃尔温自然没有什么意见，他的时差经常颠倒，实则一个月到里维那里的次数很有限，平时依靠电话联系，只言片语也简洁得很。

这天下班里维带了外卖回去，还没吃到一半就被埃尔温的电话中断。男人让里维立刻到那家他耳熟能详的餐厅，他在那里等他。

看了眼桌子上剩下的大半盒饭，他叹了口气，真可惜，接着拎起来就倒进厨房的垃圾桶里，成了厨余。

他记得他是给埃尔温做过家常菜的。那天男人破天荒告诉他晚上回去，问他会不会做饭。里维说，会啊，你确定要试试？后来他费尽心思熬了一锅奶油蘑菇鸡茸汤，专程候在客厅等他回来。从晚上八点等到十一点，差点睡着的时候接到他的电话，有事，不回去了。里维哦了一声，等了那么久，他终于能吃饭了。于是一个人坐在餐桌上，喝了半锅的汤，剩下的半锅全倒了。暴殄天物，他指的是埃尔温，不是他自己，他已经把自己那份喝掉了。

过了几天，他的银行账户里的数字莫名添了一个零。补偿吗？里维想着，就把它们转去做了投资，股票，期货，债券和炒汇他都玩，而且玩得得心应手，赚了的算他的，本金放回去。一锅汤换来的补偿也是值了。

后来他没再给埃尔温做菜了，一个大男人把心思放在这上面挺可耻的，他想。

来到餐厅，埃尔温已经端正坐在惯常的位置，他不苟言笑的脸给人高深莫测的禁欲感，里维远远看着他，半个月不见，各自安好。他一声不吭坐到男人的对面，两人的视线交汇在一起。埃尔温的眼神依旧没变，看得里维心口一颤。

他是完美的，无可挑剔的。他喜欢男人，而他也是。但他是普通的，毫无特点。跟自己在一起到底有什么好？他偶尔会从埃尔温身上反问自己这个问题，就是在他过分耀眼的时候，就像现在。里维很快从埃尔温的眼里注意到自己的失神，便低下头接着看菜单，问他，”要吃什么？“

”照旧吧。“他的目光仍然放在里维脸上，把人看得不舒服了，里维抬头皱了眉，”怎么了？有事？“”没什么。“埃尔温微笑道，这才让他舒坦了些。

里维给他点了个三分熟的西冷牛排，自己则是一份培根意面，期间埃尔温接了好几个电话，他很忙，几种语言夹杂在一起交谈，一会是德语，一会是葡萄牙语，不过大部分时间都在倾听，他的嗓音低沉，时不时的回应几声，说的时候倒是精简明快。里维没去注意听，因为他听不懂，也不去烦他，自己的吃了一半，男人却一口都没动，于是他便将他的盘子抽过来，帮他慢条斯理地切。男人挑剔的胃口他也懂。

大概是晚餐的表现让埃尔温十分满意，男人在送他去取车的时候吻了他，很快，唇上还没留下温度便倏地离开。埃尔温揉了揉他质感相当好的头发，说，”晚上不用等我了，先睡吧。“

”好。“里维瞥了他一眼，关上车窗，一踩油门驶离了男人的身影。

不知道为何这一天他格外的身心俱疲，回去之后泡了个澡就爬上了大床，把身子钻到丝绒被里缩在一侧很快就睡着了。他还做了个梦，梦见自己在追赶一节火车，他心急如焚，有人从背后推了他一把，他摔到在一滩水上，脊背一阵冰凉，里维打了个哆嗦，醒了。

他发现男人正俯在他身上，瞳孔如同蓝色玻璃珠一般在漆黑中折射出幽亮，而近距离又使得两人的呼吸混淆在一起，男人的气息里有酒精的味道。里维揉着眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙的连说话都变得黏糊，“唔……回来了？”不料下一秒就被人扣住了手腕，埃尔温掀开他身上的被子，用力把他的身体翻了过去。

“啊……”里维刚醒过来使不出力气只好趴在床上，把头埋进松软的枕头里，感受到人冰冷的指尖在自己的腰间行走，他清醒了些，手抬起来指着床头柜，“套……套子……”

背后的人一无所动，继续在抚弄他的身体，睡裤被男人扯了下来，他的手指游移在里维的股缝间，穴口触碰到凉意时里维不由得倒吸一口气，他努力支起身子，伸手去拉开抽屉，勾出里面的铝箔包装，扭过头给男人递过去。他看到埃尔温皱了一下眉，显然是不大高兴，但还是接了过去。里维自觉地往手里倒了些润滑剂，把手探到身后自己先做好开拓项目。

等男人看够了，他重新埋进枕头里，闭着眼微微喘息，单是这样他已经够累了。埃尔温扶着他的腰把东西送进去，里维咬了咬牙，太久没做了一下子还是适应不了，他的东西是那么大，只是塞进去就很费劲，里维感到私处一阵刺痛，埃尔温把阴茎顶到了他的尽头便开始抽插，由深到浅循环渐进，刚开始里维还咬住唇没叫出来，后来男人加大了力度和速度，里维再也忍受不住了，便沙哑着嗓子喊出了声，他听到肉体交合时噗嗤的声音，男人冰冷的手掌按着他的后颈将他桎梏在床上，让他放弃挣扎，哪怕一丁点。

里维快要窒息，转过脸朝着一侧大口地喘气，快感和疼痛交织在一起侵蚀他的理智，他在剧烈的摇晃里语不成句，”好大……唔……痛……轻…轻点……啊……“

“好大”是在夸他，痛倒是真的。

说完这些话之后，里维感觉到男人身体剧烈地抖动，埃尔温释放完了，立刻从他体内抽离，里维疲软地瘫在床上，而埃尔温则在旁边倒了下来，两人急促的呼吸此起彼伏，却没有人说话。

过了一会里维才艰难地爬起来，回头看了眼床上的男人，他呼吸变轻了，闭上眼，像是已经睡着。

也真够折腾的。里维“啧”了声，踉踉跄跄走去浴室清洗身体。回来的时候男人还是保持原来的姿势，”真是的……“他轻声说，过去给他盖好被子，碰到他的身体，凉得不像话，里维突然有种不好的预感，他摸了摸埃尔文的脸，也是冰凉一片，”……埃尔温？”他试探性的唤他。

男人没有回应，里维心里咯噔了一下，突然而至的恐惧感让他手足无措，他去拍他的脸，摇他的胳膊，大声叫唤他的名字，“埃尔温！埃尔温！”男人毫无反应的身体，那一刻里维承认他真的很害怕。怕他会死，他知道他的心脏一向不好。

埃尔温深夜被送进了急诊室，医生判断为过度劳累导致突然的昏阙，没什么大碍，好好休息就行了。里维反复跟医生确认病情，并不是心脏的问题，终于松了一口气。但医生还是建议去做一个全身检查，里维在医院陪了埃尔温一整夜，病人是睡了，他坐在床边熬夜守看，活生生给熬出了两个黑眼圈。

埃尔温早上醒来发现自己正躺在病床上，里维在一旁玩手机，察觉到男人醒了，张口来了句“早上好”就什么都没有了，的确也说不出什么来，难道要跟他说“你是因为纵欲过度而被送进来的”吗？他帮埃尔温拿枕头垫了背，又倒了一杯开水给他。

“现在几点了？”男人对昏迷一事也闭口不提，他身上穿着病人的衣服，平时纹丝不乱的头发散落下来，下巴的胡渣也够明显，瞬间使他沧桑好几岁。

“上午八点半。”里维看着他的眼睛说，两个人默默对视了片刻，大概是看到他疲倦的面容和眼下浓重的黑眼圈，埃尔温竟伸出手想要去触摸他的脸，可是他们从来没有过这个片段，从来没有。里维一时没有接受过来，下意识往后躲。他看到埃尔温最终迟疑了一下，放在半空的手缓缓垂下来。不知为什么，里维的心尖微微的收紧，发凉，在痛。

这种情况让彼此都尴尬。里维快速看了眼手机，跟往常一样利落站起来，问他，“想吃什么？我给你去买。”

“随意吧，”埃尔温回道，目光也恢复了以往的神韵，“我下午要出院。”

“不行！”里维斩钉截铁，是他下意识脱口而出的话，埃尔温怔了怔，里维很快又把目光放下去，恢复了平静，”医生建议你做全身检查，就当放一天假吧。”其实他本不带一丝埃尔温会同意的希望。

可是他却听到男人笑着说，“好吧，不过我有点想念你做的菜了。”

“明白了。”他点点头，好没力气地回答，拿起自己的外套往外走，“我很快就回来。”

 

他给男人带了早餐，又回去给他做午饭，里维没想到再会让埃尔温尝到自己的手艺，依旧是他拿手的奶油蘑菇浓汤，这次做得清淡，完全把男人当病人看待。中午的时候按照他的吩咐又去公司拿了些文件过来，埃尔温是不折不扣的工作狂，劳模，见缝插针地工作和构想计划。

里维替人把香浓的热汤倒在碗里，递到他，男人说了声谢谢，目光便没再离开文件。里维识趣不再去吵他，坐在一边给他削苹果，一边削一边想事情。他突然发现他们从来没有这样单独相处过，安静的，各做各事却能感受到对方的存在感，就像是两个人的日常生活，普通人的那种。

但很快他又制止自己的胡思乱想，他觉得自己简直在做白日梦。

等他把文件看完，里维就将手里削得干净漂亮的果实交给他，埃尔温欣然接受，他蓝色的眼睛忽然有了笑意，“圣诞有想去的地方吗？”

里维被他突然的问题夺去了思考能力，他很诧异埃尔温怎么会问他这个问题，因为他们从来没有出行旅游过，更别提跟家人团聚的节日，纵然知道圣诞就是他的生日，可是男人自跟他一起便没有跟他共同度过生日的经历，补偿也是没有，顶多送他点名贵的东西作为生日礼物。所以里维其实没有期待过，也不奢求。

他下意识再次去看埃尔温手上的戒指，失了神。

“里维？”男人轻唤他的名字。

“没……没有。”他仓促回答，把头低下去，声音也很低，“在家里就好。”

“在家里？”

“嗯。”里维没再多说，把东西收拾好，再让埃尔温躺下来休息。他没有告诉男人，其实自己一晚上都没睡，其实他已经累得无法再去思考了。然而为了他，里维可以更累，他没有埃尔温身体的壮实，但他的精力不亚于他，甚至要比埃尔温要好，他可以照顾好他。毕竟……他们相差五岁？

依旧毫无意义。

 

 

这是他们一起的第三年，人们都在倒数新年来临前的一个月。

埃尔温这时在国外出差，惯例把里维一个人丢在冷冰冰的房子里，虽然已经按照埃尔温的要求开足了暖气，可是里维还是觉得冷，他从储物柜里把去年那条羊毛毯拿出来裹在身上，缩在沙发里跟埃尔温开视频。

男人身处的地方正是炎热的夏季，阳光普照简直要把里维嫉妒得要死，他咬了咬牙，趁着埃尔温低头看文件对他翻了个白眼。

“你在做什么？”男人边批阅文件边问他，嘴边隐约有笑意。

“什么也没有啊，”他装作一脸无辜，从毛毯里露出半张脸，小心翼翼看着他，“埃尔温……”

“嗯？”男人快速抬头看了他一眼。

里维犹豫了一下，”……没什么了。“

还是不抱有希望比较好。他想，给自己嘴里塞了块芝士蛋糕，又见埃尔温站起来收拾桌面。

”要走了？“他问。

”嗯，谈判马上要开始。“埃尔温回道，俯下身对着镜头淡淡一笑，“好好布置一下房子吧，要过节了。”

布置什么？你又不在……里维瞥了他一眼，不打算搭理，但是埃尔温的话在后头，引得他心口一颤，以为自己听错了。

埃尔温说，“圣诞我会回去陪你。”

等里维反应过来，男人已经走了。他迅速点开手机日历，还有三天就是平安夜。

那晚他突然失眠了。

第二天下班后特意去商场进行采购，顺便给他买圣诞礼物，里维实在想不出埃尔温需要什么东西，这个男人什么都不缺。他突然意识到，也许自己并没有想象中那么了解他，他们生活重叠一起的部分不足以让他去掌握这个男人。

也罢，大部分男人都是喜欢直白而简单的，里维大步走进常去的一家男式服装店，是埃尔温钟爱的品牌之一。他走到饰品区去挑领带，导购认真为他介绍新到的款式，里维尽量不挑重复的款，埃尔温衣橱里所有衣服都经由他手，男人在这方面倒是很相信他的眼光，虽然不常穿，备着也好。

挑好礼物，他又去购置了些装饰，最后去了一趟蛋糕店，付了款才后知后觉，他忘了这次是埃尔温回来陪他过生日。但是也懒得退了，估计埃尔温也没有那个心思。

第三天公司开始放假，于是他一整天窝在房子里打扫卫生做装饰，他驱车去农场拉了一棵小圣诞树回来放客厅的角落里，逐一给它点缀饰品，客厅有一个火炉，平时不用，也许圣诞夜就派上用处了。

显得单调的屋子经他这么一整，倒是亮堂了不少，可惜没人来开party，这个屋子从来就只有他和埃尔温两个人。

里维不敢打扰埃尔温的工作，推掉了所有聚会邀请，专心待着屋子里等他回来，这就是他要做的。所以平安夜他一个人安安静静地过，打开电视看节目，看到深夜，也不知道此时埃尔文上飞机没有。于是他想着想着，在客厅的沙发里睡着了。

第二天醒来，已经是圣诞。里维起来第一件事就是打开手机，可是除了朋友和同事发来的祝福，什么都没有。他心里有些闷，想着男人说会回来就算了，他不打算给他打电话，也没这个必要。他没有抱怨的权利。

失落倒是有的，里维不允许自己太过在意。

待到下午的时候，埃尔温依旧没有半点消息。里维心念埃尔温要给自己一个惊喜，便继续怀带一颗留有悬念的心。订的蛋糕已经到了，他手里捏着手机坐在客厅里对着蛋糕发呆了很久，为了减缓等待所带来折磨，又去厨房里把那套碗碟重新刷了一遍。

等到晚上七点半的时候他终于忍不住，拿起手机打给埃尔温，对方没有接听。然而他的生日还有四个半小时就要结束了，里维郁闷地把手机丢到一边，他的脸色差得要命，烦躁地打开电视，把碍眼的蛋糕放到了餐桌上，眼不看为净。但他的肚子却咕噜咕噜地响，不管了，干脆自暴自弃窝在沙发里，等了一会儿，还是忍受不了饥肠辘辘的感觉走到厨房翻寻能立刻送进口的食物。

在微波炉里热了一份披萨，他又拎了一罐啤酒回到沙发，边吃边等。

这些东西埃尔温从来不沾，里维没见过他吃零食的样子，更别说像他那样盘腿坐在沙发上不顾仪态地大口啃披萨喝酒。他看着电视里世界各国在庆祝圣诞节的新闻，仿佛那些与他毫不相关，他正待在一个角落窥探他们的幸福，忌羡而不可得。

填饱了肚子，他按点去洗澡，怕中途男人会回来，所以不敢怠慢比以往都要勤快，结果洗完出来客厅还是静悄悄的，只有电视在独自说话。经过热水浸泡的身体变得疲乏，里维躺在沙发上不知道该想些什么好，看了墙上的钟一眼，已经快十二点了。

他最后拿起了手机，心想再给他打个电话吧，里维犹豫了一下，内心作最后的挣扎，还是选择按下拨号键。

“您好，您拨打的用户暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。”

里维冷笑一声，果不其然，也许现在在某个地方享受家庭的温暖呢。他放下手机，闭上眼安静了一会，觉得冷，寒气无孔不入向他袭来，里维努力调整了呼吸，其实跟以往没有太多区别，在生日仅剩下的十多分钟里，他把蛋糕摆好，点上蜡烛，盯着那点跳跃的火苗没有半点想法，还有什么愿望可言呢？里维毫不犹豫地吹灭了蜡烛。他已经27岁了，却觉得自己活得像17岁那样幼稚。相信毫无证据的感情并心生期待。

他想，也许该放下这段不温不火的情感了。

里维没有再陷进去的勇气，本来就是没有永远的，他又没想过跟他白头偕老，青春有限，他的精力无法再耗费在毫无结果的事物中。他承认，他是爱埃尔温的，他爱这个男人施与自己的一切，能在窘迫的时期得到他的帮助和垂怜，实在是里维这辈子得到过最好的礼物。

他向上帝发誓，遇到这个男人可是花光了他所有的运气。

蛋糕他是一口都没吃，完完整整放在那里。仪式总算完成。

次日的凌晨，里维离开了。

什么都没有带走。

那副钥匙，安安静静躺在蛋糕的旁边，底下垫着一张精美的卡片，上面写着“圣诞快乐”。

 

里维赶上了最早的那趟南下的火车。

在温暖的车厢里凝望窗外那片雪白的原野时，他就在想，如果埃尔温回来见到那番光景，不知道会有怎样的表情。不过依他的性子，估计也就那样吧，无动于衷的样子。或许根本不会回去，直到整个假期结束，像以往一样直接去公司，然后就会得知他已经辞职这个消息。里维觉得这些根本不会伤他分毫，男人有一颗坚如磐石的心，里面有工作，有家人，有他的生活，里维不保准里面有他，即使有，他想应该也是放到最后。

老家正经历暴风雪，里维差点迷了路，兜兜转转总算找到那间破旧的老房子，是他死去的母亲留给他唯一的遗产。他已经很多年没有回来过了，屋子里充斥着木头朽败和发霉的气味，很多东西都被蒙上了灰，里维开始懊恼自己的冲动。

但这是他的家，他唯一的家。

他仍旧贪恋着这里过往的温度，小时候他跟母亲住在这不足十平方的空间里，进门就能见到角落里的床板，一边是炉灶放着厨具，一边是一张小桌子，他的母亲年轻时生得动人，性格也很好，从未打骂过他。里维记得母亲曾与他坐在这桌子前教他识字，他也记得，有很多次从窗口冒出陌生男人的脸，他们讪笑着去叫她的名字，每当这时，她就会温柔揉揉他的脑袋，让他出去跟小伙伴玩耍。

过往的点点滴滴浮现眼前，里维百感交集，他很早就懂事，并不是不知道那些情况意味着什么。他曾对这里产生过强烈的排斥感，没来由的厌恶，可等他终于像他的母亲那样走到那一步，里维才明白她那些无法言喻的苦衷，那些深夜里孤苦的啜泣。他不由得从心底重新敬佩这个将他一手抚养成人的女人。

眼下最重要的事情就是着手于屋子的清理，他花了很长的时间收拾，又去村里的商店买了些日用品和床铺。他的手头宽裕，仅靠投资得到的钱够他花上好几年了，所以里维打算在这里住上一段时间，老邻居也认得他，听到里维回来了的消息，儿时的玩伴法兰和伊莎贝尔还带着土特产专程来探望他，三个人愉快地共度了晚餐。

他们聊了很多，小时候的，读书那会儿还有里维离开之后，村子里又发生了什么，里维得知法兰已经结婚，而伊莎贝尔还是那个老样子，吊儿郎当的一点都不像个女孩，前几天还把相亲的对象给吓跑了。但里维觉得很好，都很好，大家都还在，那声“大哥”来得亲切，里维心里的不愉快被统统扫光，换回了以往那副面孔。里维觉得他又重新做回了自己。当然，那些抹不去的事他没有说出来，不想扫他们的兴。

深夜他窝在温暖的被子里听着屋外风雪的声音入眠，意外的睡得很好，他还做了一个美梦，梦见自己小的时候跟邻村的小孩打架，他一脚把人踹到了沟里，从此在村里没人再敢欺负他还有他的母亲，而那些出现在窗口的男人全部被他狠狠修理了一顿。

他还吃到了母亲做的乳酪煎饼，热乎乎的又香又甜，他坐在桌子前狼吞虎咽，母亲笑着轻轻抚摸他的后脑勺，让他慢点吃，里维在梦中不由自主的笑了出来……

就在他正准备吃下一口时，却被突如其来的声响惊醒。他骂了一声，敲门的声音还是源源不断传来，好不容易下床走到门口，他黑着脸一边问“谁啊？”一边打开门。

然后他愣住了。

双手还扶在门沿上忘了放下来，里维惊讶的盯着面前熟悉的身影，男人那张没有表情的脸一如既往的淡漠。他金色的发丝上沾了雪，肩头和衣服上也有一大片白色，感觉像是从雪堆里穿过来似的。

埃尔温的脸绷得很紧，他也盯着里维，蓝色的眼睛好像冻结了般凝固不动，他说扯了下嘴角，说：”你不打算请我进去吗？“

男人的语气让里维颇为愠怒，本来大清早被吵醒就已经够恼火的了。他皱了眉，额心一个结，瞪着男人咬字清楚，”你不觉得扰人清梦显得很粗鲁吗？“

”没有比不辞而别更加粗鲁的了。“埃尔温说完，大手推开门就要进去，没想跟他语言纠缠下去的意思。

里维被他的高大伟岸逼得连退几步，身子挨到了墙边，他黑着脸不高兴地叫他，”喂，这是我家。“

”哦？“埃尔温望着他的那双幽蓝的眼睛动了一下，让人不明觉厉的笑意在脸上蔓延，”实在太抱歉了，太过匆忙我忘记了带礼物过来，不过我想你会喜欢这样——“说完他把里维用力按到墙上，扳起他的脸吻下去。

男人骤然而至的亲吻实在凶猛，里维在激烈的唇舌纠缠中尝到了雪花和汗水交融一起的苦涩味道，也不知道是谁的嘴被咬破，淡淡的血腥席卷口腔，男人像头可怕的野兽压在他身上肆意啃咬。里维快要被他堵到窒息，双手无法挣脱就用脚用力踢他的小腿。

埃尔温痛苦呻吟了一声放开了他，离开前也不忘狠狠咬了他的唇，两个人都带着厚重的喘息盯着对方。里维双眼发红，他颤抖着艰难地呼吸，突然抡起拳头竭尽力气地往男人脸上揍了一拳。

男人向后踉跄了两步，很快便稳住了重心，他捂着脸无法置信地看着里维，几乎忘了呼吸。

里维的身子在墙边滑了一下，转过头不再去看他。他的眼睛也被稍长的黑色发丝掩住，面部表情，声音里带着不明不白的感情，”你不该来这里的。“说完，他勉强支起身体走向屋子中间的火炉，往吊着的水壶里添了些水，取了火种将底下的煤炭点燃。

局促的屋子一瞬间有了温度，将风雪隔绝在墙瓦之外，任由呼哧的刮风拍打着门窗。无人理会。里维继续手里的工作，时不时翻动烧得正旺盛的煤块，让火舌充分舔着锅底，火堆里偶尔发出噼剥的声响，火光暖洋洋的烘烤着脸和身体。待水烧开之后他又将一把姜片和茶叶撒了进去。

两个男人坐在炉子旁沉默不语。埃尔温失神望着他手中的动作，直到里维将手里滚烫的姜茶递给他，男人才如梦初醒般道了声谢谢。

“抱歉。”他又说。

”算了。“里维没跟他计较，他看了眼男人，突然觉得现在身旁的男人跟印象中出入太大。他不应该是这样的，到底哪里不同，他想不出来。只觉得现在的他要来得真实，可能是环境的缘故吧，他又想，他不能再陷下去了。

”你是怎么找到这里的？“里维问他，喝了一口茶。

埃尔温双手捧着杯子，盯着沉在杯底的姜片，笑了声，”我忘了。“

典型的装模作样，里维挑了挑眉，不再过问。埃尔温要找他也实在容易，里维从来没有小觑他的能力。他只是有太多不明白，不明白他为什么不在他生日的时候出现，不明白他为什么要爬山涉水来找自己……他不明白，在见到男人的一刹那，心头竟没有想象中的恨意，却是另一种酸楚的慰藉，那是让他自耻的愉悦感。里维说不出来，也不想去问埃尔温，他知道，如果他愿意说，便会坦然。

他依然不敢去奢望。

外头的风雪太大，他们一整天都待在屋子里。晚饭过后，里维烧热了一大桶水让埃尔温清洗身体，老房子远远不及他们之前住的公寓，条件简陋也得接受。好在男人从头到尾没有过半句怨言，里维总算把他服侍完了，爬上那张狭小的床，想想还得给他暖被窝，不免郁闷。

布帘上倒映着男人冲澡的身影，里维对着它叹了口气。有谁可以来告诉他，他一定是在做梦。他背过身去闭上眼，恼人的问题不请自来，里维想着明天怎么对付这个家伙。

埃尔温整理完也跟着上了床， 床本来就不大，加上他之后连翻身都艰难，两个人脊背贴着胸膛，一如以往的姿势。刚洗完澡的埃尔温身体比他的还要暖和，但里维面对墙壁缩着身子试图要与他保持距离，而后又不情不愿的被人的手搂着腰拥进温暖的怀里。

”里维。“埃尔温在他耳边低声叫他的名字，温热的呼吸烫热了他的耳朵。

”嗯。“他应了声，无动于衷。

男人便没再说话，从他耳后一路吻到他的肩，轻得不像话。里维感受到人的呼吸喷洒在自己的后颈，他强忍这撩人的痒，被子底下握紧拳头。

”你明天就回去。“

男人的动作停下来，”你呢？“

”我不走。“里维哼了声，把头埋进被窝里。

他听到男人不愠不恼地说：”你跟我回去。“

凭什么？他心想，冷笑了一下。明明受委屈的人是他，吃亏的人也是他，埃尔温又有什么资格去要求他？里维于是埋在被窝里不肯出来，坚决地重申了一遍，”我不走。“

”好吧。“埃尔温妥协，手掌在被窝里抚摸他结实的腹部和大腿，一下又一下，又在他脆弱的耳根旁轻声细语，”你不走我也不会走。“

里维受不了他的动作，伸手去按住男人在自己身上游走的手，手肘支开埃尔温的身体。他从被子里探出头来，深呼吸，等够镇定了，才缓缓开口，”别当我是开玩笑，过了今晚你就回去，别来找我了。我们不要再见面，就这样。“他说着，胸口一阵钝痛。

男人陷入沉默，他们身体之间隔了一道缝隙，冰冷的空气钻进来，里维缩了缩身子继续说下去，”钱我会还给你，如果你觉得我还欠你什么的话……“顿了顿，又合上眼，”也只有今晚了。“

埃尔温笑了声，继续贴上去抚摸他精瘦的身子，抚弄着里维敏感的部位，看他隐忍的模样，笑意里说的话却是认真的，”你欠我太多了。“

确实。里维睁开眼，望着那道斑驳的墙微微失神。

他欠他太多了，估计一辈子的还不清，离开了埃尔温史密斯的里维阿克曼，却依旧是普通人一个。当初是他埃尔温愿意接纳他的，回头想想，男人也并非一无所获。他不仅在外充当他的好下属，在内负责调剂他的业余生活成为他的纯玩伴，嗯，好的性伴侣。里维是他一手调教出来的，只要他动一根手指就知道他需要什么，应该没哪个能像他这么清楚埃尔温的嗜好了。可是他没把自己看得过于重要，他是个可有可无的角色，仅仅是为了点缀埃尔温的生活情趣所存在的。

相对的，男人对他也了如指掌，尤其在身体上，就像现在，他的分身在埃尔温的手法下很快有了反应，里维习惯了忍受，没有发出声音。他咬紧下唇，把脸埋进枕头里。男人的手指灵巧地触碰他的要害，执意要攻破他的防线。里维把呻吟堵在喉咙，坚决不放出来。

后面是埃尔温灼热的呼吸，在他耳边，在他肩颈，男人舔着他的耳廓，声线低沉醇厚，“叫我名字，里维。”他轻咬他的耳垂，在哄，手下也加紧了力度和速度，逼得里维无所适从，身子直在他怀里颤抖。

男人的体温灼烫着他的背，里维着实是忍不住了，他无法思考，咬着唇也无济于事，“埃尔温……啊……埃尔温……”他喘着喊他的名字，也不作无谓的抵触，肩膀去蹭他厚实的胸膛，昂起头让呻吟从嘴里溢出来。

等他急了，埃尔温又缓下来，他拥着他，细碎的吻落在里维的颈窝里，又跟他私语，喜不喜欢，还要不要。温柔得不像话。里维怔住，简直难以置信他这样的细致，都是里维前所未有的体验，男人的指尖不再生硬冰冷，真心实意要让他舒服。里维都要嫌弃自己，恨自己这么轻易就栽倒在他设计的陷阱里。

里维张开口想问他，却任他如何努力都发不出声。酥麻的快感又涌上来，他索性弃甲曳兵，把脸深深埋进枕头里，急促地呼吸，释放出无限空白。等他恢复了些意识，才发觉眼眶滚烫，枕头已经湿凉了一片。里维不肯转过身去，他不想埃尔温看见。

埃尔温轻轻地笑，将手伸出来，凑在他耳边说话：“这么多，忍了很久吧。”

“不是正合你意吗？”他瞥了眼，心口连吸气都在抽痛。

埃尔温没说话，他不知道他在想什么，反正里维是急不可耐了。他急着结束这一切，跟男人say goodbye.

“还要？”里维挑了挑眉问他，他也恢复得差不多，说了要还他，干脆就做到底。没等男人回答，他从床上支起身子，脱掉上衣，很冷，止不住地颤栗。他钻到被子里给埃尔温做口交，把他的性器舔到硬，没有避孕套也不介意，反正是最后一次了。

他用自己的东西作润滑，跨坐在埃尔温的身上，让粗大的阳具慢慢进入自己的身体，仰起头不再压抑呻吟。他的身体在淡黄的灯光下呈现柔和的美，随着喘息和低吟上下律动。埃尔温在底下享受他的主动和讨好，双手扶着他的腰身，眼神近乎迷恋地盯着他的身体，这让里维不由得想起了他们的第一次。

埃尔温问他，之前有试过？里维点头，有。还不少。男人只是轻笑，来吧，让我看看。连前戏也省去，他要里维主动，那时候里维的技术还是笨拙的，他不懂得怎么讨好这个男人，就着经验去做，埃尔温就耐心地教他。当然，他也有粗粝的时候，也许不带感情会更好，里维很少去看他的眼睛，避免过多的情感交流。当事人都没嫌他不够专业，里维真的没必要作茧自缚。

所以像现在这样，里维就十分不适应。他不去回应埃尔温的目光，专心做他的事情，让男人舒服，也让自己好受些。他太久没有承受他的东西了，男人的尺寸真的不是一般人能够容忍的，里维咬紧了牙齿，从牙缝间吸气，闭上眼就听到他的声音。

“看着我。”

啊，是命令。他不得不从，重新睁开眼去看他。

埃尔温也在喘，并不急促，甚至在压抑。里维没见过他在做爱时压抑的模样，平时他们干脆全程后入或者是他闭上眼，里维很少仔细观察他，这回倒是第一次。

埃尔温柔软的发丝还湿漉漉散落在光洁的额头，好看的眉弓下一双深邃的眼睛正紧紧盯着他的脸，四目相对，里维有种像在窥探中被人发现的感觉，心跳骤然加快，不由得夹紧他的自顾地发力，男人轻微地呻吟，很动听，绷紧的颈线和滑动的喉结，这次换到里维痴迷了。

“别分神啊。”埃尔温向他伸过手，笑着，勾下他的脖子，里维便俯下身来贴着他。他突然想吻他，可里维不善言辞，他先是试探性的亲吻埃尔温的脖颈，再是下巴，见他没有拒绝，便轻轻碰了他的嘴唇。男人在他的浅尝辄止里抓住了他，含住他的唇，不再让里维离开。

里维第一次尝到他的深吻，已经不再像从前那般生涩，两人渐渐融合，舌尖纠缠，唇齿相依，这滋味让里维毕生难忘。那一刻，他没再怀疑这是自己的错觉，他停下来，抵着埃尔温的额头，对方也慢慢睁开眼，他看到了男人眼中那片柔软，一切都是从那里开始的。

他吻了他的额头，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，最后落到他的唇上，便开始深情地回应男人，手指穿入他的发丝之中捧着他的头部，跟他吻了个天昏地暗，停不下来，彼此都没有停止的意思，吻，疯狂的吻，不休不止。

埃尔温还在一下下地顶着他的致命点，里维呜咽了一声，接下来的声音全部被堵在嘴里，他嗯嗯啊啊的还是得跟埃尔温亲个够，以至于都忽视了男人在睁眼看着他，他不知道现在自己贪婪的样子是有多可爱，埃尔温的吻里都带有轻声的笑。

等他喊累了，埃尔温就抱着他，在他耳边低声说话，每个字都在撩拨他的心弦，“对不起，”他说，“我回来的时候你已经不见了，我去了很多地方都找不到你。我记得你说过会待在家里，我就想到这里，我知道这里是你的家，”埃尔温捧过他的脸，恳切看着里维，湛蓝的眼睛里是温和的光，“可是你不回去的话，我就成了那个无家可归的人了。”说完他自嘲般笑了笑。

里维绷紧已久的心弦因他的话骤然断裂，他哽咽了一下，不知该说些什么。男人在他失神的时候瞬间翻身将他压到身下，缓缓挺动腰身，重新把东西送进他的身体，里维低哼了声，快感比以往来得更要持久和强烈，男人舔了舔他的耳廓，“想要更舒服吗？”

里维含糊应了声，他的脸颊烫得不像话，男人的每次挺进都带着情欲，里维在他的撞击里语不成声，“爱你啊……”声音很小，也不知道他是否听到，里维闭上眼，“埃尔温，我爱你啊……”

“我也爱你。”埃尔温覆在他耳边轻声说，“里维，跟我回去吧。”

里维点点头，接下来的话已经没办法说出口了，剩下的全部成为变调的呻吟和喘息，所有感情都在男人的奋勇猛进里宣泄出来，“要来了……啊……要来了……”他双手攥紧了他的肩臂，快乐和痛苦交织在一起，他觉得他不是一个人的了，现在他们真正的合二为一。

埃尔温在他之后迅速抽出来放在里维平坦的小腹上摩擦，很快便闷哼一声将全部东西悉数射在上面。里维松了一口气，事情终于变得简单了。

清理完他们又在床上躺着休息了很久，久到里维以为他已经睡着了。转过头去，见他还睁着眼。

埃尔温几乎是同一时间转过头去看他，对着里维勾了勾嘴角，他变回往常那样平静，深邃，让人摸不着头脑。从前里维看不透他，但现在他决定要认认真真的看他一回。

“说吧，到底是怎么回事？”

“嗯？”埃尔温不解地看着他。

里维牵起他的手，厚实而温暖的触觉，他把他的手举起来，让温暖的光线从指缝间透过来，手还是原来那只手，只是少了样东西，他之前戴在无名指上的戒指，不见了。

男人笑了声，大手裹住他的手掌，又张开手臂将他的身子圈进怀里，埃尔温将他的手举到唇边印下一吻，嘴边还带着隐隐约约的笑。

里维还在等他的回答，他皱了眉，只见埃尔温从大衣口袋里掏出一个小巧的黑色丝绒盒子，递到他面前，“打开看看？”

他接过，瞟了埃尔温一眼，打开，一枚银色的指环嵌在中间，又去看男人，“什么意思？”

“我离婚了。”倒是很坦然。

里维没从他的脸上看出什么情绪来，这方面他从未过问，不过……也许是好事吧。他盯着那枚戒指好一会，忽然觉得心猿意马，自己渴望的东西这么轻易就得手了？里维怀疑自己还在做梦，于是他合上盒子把它还给埃尔温。

埃尔温懵了，紧紧抱住他，生怕一放手里维就会消失不见，”你还是不信吗？离婚证就放在家里，明天我带你回去看。“

”不用你带，我自己就能回去。“里维哼了声，背过身去，依偎在他的怀里忍不住笑了。

 

两天后他们离开了寒冷的北半球，埃尔温说的补偿，带他去著名的黄金度假海滩享受温暖的日光浴。

里维跟着教练去学冲浪回来，浑身湿淋淋的往椅子上一躺，旁边的正在晒太阳的男人把鼻梁上的墨镜推上去，笑着问他，”好玩吗？“

”还不赖。“他漫不经心地说，小口汲着新鲜的椰子汁，从黑色发梢滴落的水珠顺着锁骨滑下去，性感极了。他转过头就看到失神的埃尔温，皱起了眉，“怎么？”

“没什么。”埃尔温失笑，回过头去。

里维怀疑自己眼睛有问题了，不然他怎么会看到埃尔温脸上出现了可疑的红晕呢？

就在这时候，两位身材火辣的金发美女走了过来向埃尔文索要电话号码，只见男人对她们说了声抱歉，便举起了自己的左手，无名指上的银色细圈在阳光下折射出耀眼光芒。

埃尔温笑了笑，看向旁边的里维。

他当然也把手伸了出来，跟男人一样，无名指上戴着同款的指环。

两只手上的戒指交相辉映，十分显眼。

“天呐！上帝……”

“我不相信！”

两人相视一笑，接着在众目睽睽之下来了深情一吻。

 

-END-


End file.
